voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Kenshin Uesugi
Kenshin Uesugi is a selectable character in two Voltage games: Samurai Love Ballad, a social party game, and Sakura Amidst Chaos, a paid novel game. He is loosely based on the famous daimyo Uesugi Kenshin. He is the head of the Uesugi clan, one of the main factions fighting to unify Japan. Kenshin's base of operations is Kasugayama Castle, where he serves as the military commander of Echigo Province. Samurai Love Ballad Party Background Coming Soon... Appearance Kenshin has dark blue eyes and shoulder-length, layered blond hair that he wears parted on the left with long bangs falling over his right eye. He is fairly tall and has a very muscular build. In almost every appearance he makes, Kenshin is described as being exceptionally beautiful; in fact, there is at least one occasion in which he is thought to be a woman due to his beauty. Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Kenshin wears a purple gradient kimono, transitioning from a very pale purple at the top to a much darker hue at the bottom. Over his kimono he wears a dark purple haori. *'Sleepwear:' Like the other samurai, Kenshin wears a simple white sleeping robe belted at the waist. *'Samurai Attire:' Coming Soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming Soon... Personality Kenshin has an unique sense of beauty. He is a hardcore collector who will collect everything he deems "beautiful" to the extend that he basically turns Kanetsugu's office into his store rooms. He always has a hard time when Kanetsugu forces him to throw away his old collection whenever he collects a new one as a result their oath. He was respected by his men as the skillful warriors with the name as the "God of War" He is also gentle in nature & always put others in front of himself. However, he sometimes feel lost between his identity as the fearless "God of War" or the gentle Uesugi Kenshin. Kenshin first mentioned that his castle forbids women because he is worrying about women fighting over him. However, it was later revealed that Kenshin actually worry about the safety of women if he lose in wars. He claims himself as a selfish person especially when he longs for MC, knowing that his life is going to end. Overview of Main Story You are on your way to serve Takade Shingen. However, you bumped into Uesugi Kenshin on the way. Kenshin asked you to develop a cart of unknown goods (salt) to Shingen which later caused the Takade Clan to suspect you as Uesugi spy. You run away from the Takeda Castle after Shingen forced himself on you & reunites with Kenshin. Kenshin allows you to stay as his chef & develop a strong liking toward your sweet sake. You slowly understand the sorrow hidden behind his eyes and the reason why he has no will of living. Later. You two fall in love with each other. However, during his last war with Hojo, he is poisoned & dies under a Sakura tree in your arms. In the divine ending, you two reunites in the next life where he was known as Uesugi Kagetaro. The story ends when you tell him that you are currently pregnant with his child under the same Sakura tree." Sakura Amidst Chaos Background Coming Soon... Insight Uesugi_Kenshin_Character_insight.PNG The Clan Uesugi_Clan.jpg Appearance Coming Soon... Outfits *'Formal Attire: ' Coming Soon... *'Warrior Attire: ' Coming Soon... *'Casual Attire: ' Coming Soon... *'Sleepware:' Coming Soon... Personality Coming Soon... Summary of Routes Budding Hearts Coming Soon... Trivia *On his character profile for Samurai Love Ballad, Kenshin's height is incorrectly listed as 5'09". Based on his listed metric height of 180 cm, the US customary unit reading of his height is 5'10.8, which would usually be rounded to 5'11". *In real life, Kenshin Uesugi never married or had children of his own. However, he adopted two children and raised them as his sons: his nephew Uesugi Kagekatsu, and Uesugi Kagetora, who was originally a member of the Hojo Clan. *Today, Kenshin's death remains a mystery. Historians generally believe that he died of either stomach cancer or as a result of his heavy drinking. Category:Article Stub Category:Uesugi Kenshin Category:Sakura Amidst Chaos Category:Characters Category:Historical Character Category:Samurai Category:Samurai Love Ballad